2011 Sightings
Note that recent sightings submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database and may be used to prepare the Group's on-line annual reports (available here). By posting your sightings on the yahoo group email, and here, you are agreeing to contribute to the Group's on-line annual reports and also to help improve the club records submitted to the two (Essex and Hertfordshire) County bird recorders. Tetrad finder Here Please use the following tetrad indicators: 41N - Allen's Green, 41T - Trims Green,' 41U '- Thorley, Southern Country Park and Lake, 41W - SLRS, 41X - Sawbridgeworth Marsh, 41Y - Tednambury, Spellbrook and Wallbury,41Z - Thorley Wash, Rushy Mead EWT, Twyford Lock, Southmill Lock, BS Boy's High School, 42Q - Stortford Park farm, 42V - Bishop's Stortford, Town Meads, BS College, 42W - Grange Paddocks, 51J - Hatfield Forest SW, Emblems, Collins Coppice and Wall Wood, 51P - Hatfield Forest SE, Hatfield Forest lake and Bush End, 52A - Start Hill and Motorway Services, 52P - Hatfield Forest NW, Beggar's Hall, 52K - Stansted Airport Lagoons, Hatfield Park, Hatfield Forest NW, Takeley Street ooa - not in TL41, TL42, TL51,TL52 but welcome nonetheless 15th January : Honeysuckle Close - - Waxwing 28 in our garden - Kate Smith : Southern Country Park (lake) -- Bearded Tits Heard - Graeme J. Smith : Patmore Heath ''- 42M - Garden, Treecreeper, Siskin 1M, Bullfinch 1M, Long-tailed Tit 15, Blue Tit 16, Goldfinch 12, Marsh tit 3, Coal Tit 4, Great Spotted woodpecker, Nuthatch, - Mick East ='14th January= : Thorley Park Road - - 16 Waxwing in horse chestnut tree at No 45 @ 14:00. Plus two Siskin on niger seed feeder - Tony Moverley '''13th January : Patricia Garden''s - - Waxwing 8 at 10.30 a.m - Dave Sampson : ''Bishops Stortford - 42V - Waxwing 50+ ranging around Havers Lane, Thorley Hill and the church - Laurence Drummond : Patmore Heath - 42M Siskin male on feeder : Upwick - Farnham Road - Common Buzzard - Mick East 12th January : Bishops Stortford - 42Q - Blackcap Male and female at the Stainers - Laurence Drummond : Spellbrook (west) - 41Y - 1 Barn Owl over W at 0640 Hrs in heavy rain seemed very odd, 40+ Siskin in the Alders at 1010 Hrs, Bikeshed Roost 1500-1600 Hrs: c.100 Goldfinch, c.50 Siskin, c.15 House Sparrows and at least 6 Chaffinch. The canteen Roost is dead with not a single greenfinch seen or heard. : ''Trims Green'' - 41T - 1250 Hrs at the Lysander park 'new' farm building; c.115 Linnet, 10+ Yellowhammer, 40+ Goldfinch, c.15 Chaffinch with only 2 Greenfinch heard over. - Graeme J. Smith 10th January : Southern Country Park (lake) -- Bearded Tits 2 (m & f ) also water rail, & 2 canada geese on lake - Keith Watts 9th January : Sawbridgeworth ''- - 5 Waxwing on the TV ariel at 83 White Post Field again this morning at 08:40.- Mike Harris : Southern Country Park - - Bearded Tit Still occasionally showing well beside west green gate, 1245 hrs - Graeme J Smith : ''SAL - 52K - ''(11:15-12:00) - 2 Little Grebe, 1 Mute Swan (sub ad), 65 Mallard, c.70 Teal, 2MM Wigeon, 1M Tufted Duck, 1M Kestrel, 3 Coot, 1 Redshank, 2 Common Gull, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 GS Woodpecker, 8 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Reed Bunting : ''Trimms Green - - ''49 Fieldfare : ''Sawbridgeworth -- ''1 Common Buzzard (S, east of the station), 1 Goldcrest (White Post Field) - Mike & Anita Harris : ''Lower sheering ''- - Waxwing 13 in Sun street - Laurence Drummond '''8th January' : Snowdrop C''l - 42Q - Waxwing on ariel at 0940 hrs ''- ''Graeme J Smith : ''Sawbridgeworth ''- - 16 Waxwings feeding on the white rowan of no 5 Rowan Walk, they flew off towards The Orchards, the housing estate just behind Station Road and between Cambridge Road and Knight Street - John Slee : ''Lower sheering ''- - Waxwing 5 in Sun street @ 14.30 pm - Laurence Drummond '''7th January' : Sawbridgeworth - - 2 Waxwings dropping into the back garden of 83 White Post Field from the TV ariel - Mike Harris 6th January : Southern Country Park ''- 41U - 2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) - Andy White via Tony Moverley '''3rd January' : Southern Country Park ''- 41U - 2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) approx 9.30am, west side, c15m from path, also merlin, water rail - Keith Watts : ''SAL '' (11:30-12:15) - 52K - 1 Little Grebe, 1 Mute Swan, 45 Mallard, 3 Gadwall (MMF), 20+ Teal, 6 Tufted Duck (4M, 2F), 9 Pochard, 4 Coot, 1 Common Buzzard (W), 6 BH Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull (NE), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Skylark (W), 1 Pied Wagtail, 27 Redwing, 11 Fieldfare, 2 Jay, 1+ Bullfinch (calls only) - Mike & Anita Harris : ''Woodpecker Close (Bishop's Park estate) - 42Q - Waxwing - just one bird this morning in close - Chris Swan 2nd January : Sawbridgeworth Marsh ''(15:40-17:00) - 41X - 40 Canada Goose (S), 4 Mallard, 4 Teal, 22 Pochard (N - a Reserve tick I do believe!), 1 Common Buzzard (W to roost), 6 Pheasant (in), 1 Water Rail, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Fieldfare (in), 1 Reed Bunting (in) - Mike Harris : All Saints Close - 42V - Male Blackcap - David Arch '''1st January 2011' :Southern Country Park ''- 41U -2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) 08:25,- Graeme J Smith :SAL - 52K - Smew drake on lagoons - via ''- ''Graeme J Smith :''Snowdrop Close '''-''' 42Q''' - '7 waxwing. Enter Close turn left and left again to find the last hidden tree-''Graeme J Smith :SAL (11:55-12:35) - 52K - 5 Mute Swan (2 ads, 2 sub ads, 1 juv), 2 EGYPTIAN GEESE (left NE), 29 Mallard, 13 Teal, 1M Wigeon (1stW), 7 Tufted Duck (5M, 2F), 23 Pochard, 1 SMEW brownhead , 1 Common Buzzard (low north), 4 Coot, 1 Redshank, 2 Skylark (NW), 1 Grey Wagtail, 17 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Jay :SCP (12:45-13:15) - 41U - 2 Water Rail, 60 BH Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 BEARDED TIT (pr), 5 Fieldfare, 1 Linnet, c.10 Reed Bunting :''Bishop's Stortford Bypass A120 (Herts) ''- 42W - 2 Common Buzzard on the roadside fence posts at approx TL495234. Present at 11:50 and 12:40. - Mike & Anita Harris